School of rock2: WANTED DEWEY FINN
by KAC-LOVER
Summary: A girl named lola had a normal life, Being pushed around by popular girls, getting good grades and she has talent! But her uncle dewey is missing and didn't pay his payments. What is she going to do?
1. Chapter1: The days of Lola olivia anders...

Chapter1: Lola Olivia Anderson  
Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Lola.   
Wait a minute, this isn't a fairytale, why do i have to say" Once upon a time..." That is so lame!! Anyway, back to the story!!   
Lola Olivia Anderson woke up one morning and realized that her alarm clock was set wrong so she was late for school. Her brown hair with blonde highlights floated in the air as she ran down stairs.When she raced downstairs her little sister, meagan triped Lola with her backpack in the middle of the floor.   
" DAD.........Meagan tripped me again" lola yelled. Her dad replied "Meagan, how many times did i tell you to stop putting your things everywhere?" Lola had only a dad because her mother died 8years ago in car crush when she was 7 years old. Her dad, jeff raised Lola, meagan,and jack by himself. Meagan said she was sorry and moved her stuff.  
As she struggled to get up Jack, her older brother came down stairs and asked " Hey Lola, Don't you have school today?" When Lola heard that she zoomed across the room and slamed the door shut.   
Lola finally got to school and meet up with her best friends max and jenna. Max was shy, but he was really smart and such a computer whiz.He had brown hair and brown eyes. He always carried a computer with him. Jenna was a sweet girl, Lola knew since kindergarden. Jenna had Blonde hair and blue eyes. She always cared about Lola and she was a advice teller at their school. "hey guys what' up" said Lola. "Lola, your late.   
What happen to," I will meet you guys at 7o'clock am sharp to discuss about my party"Jenna replied. Then they heard a voice "Did you hear guys, Lola is going to have a party." "Yeah, but I don't think Lola knows how to throw a party." That was Lana and Mia. The two popular girls,that hang out with jocks and make fun of freeks. "Lana and Mia, why don't you just leave us alone." Jenna yelled, "Why should we?" Lana answered. Then they just left. "I can't believe you and Lana were friends!" Max asked her. Yes, that is true.   
Lana and Lola were best friends before Lola meet Jenna. But they ended their friendship, when Lana had her birthday party. Of course, Lola was invited, but her dog named Brownie which was a cocker spainel had to come and ruin her birthday. Brownie ate everything and tore Lana's presents. It was a diaster until Jack came and picked Lola and brownie up. The next day lana was furious at Lola and was mad at her ever since.   
"Me too!" Lola repiled. Then the school bell rang, so Lola and her friends started to head inside.


	2. chapter2: The action begins!

chapter2: The action begin!  
As her day went on it was her favorite time of the day, music class. Intested of playing an insturment, she sang main vocal. Oh!! Did i mention that her mother, lalaine as a singer. Know wonder she can sing like that.   
"Lola? Hello, Lola???" Mr.Labron, her music teacher asked her. Oh!! Mr.Labron, sorry i was day dreaming about my....Don't say word, Lola. It's fine. Mr.Labron replied. Let's get started.  
  
As the day went on, Lola felt depressed. She kept on thinking of her mom. As she kept felling depressed, there was a bunch of noise that had interrupted her day dream. It was collin, the most popular guy in school. Lola had a crush on him since the 1st grade, but never had the guts to tell him. She was sick to see the other girls chase him so she went inside to get her stuff for the next class.   
As she was getting her binder, Collin and Mia walked by Lola. Lola, Have you met collin, my boyfriend? COLLIN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?? Lola replied, Yeah, he is. Oh!! Not to brag or anything but he got me daisies. Lola got so angry and answered DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? Then she had a plan. She took the Daisies and slam them in her locker . Then she pulled them until they became headless daisies. Here are your daisies, or should I say daisies? Lola said. That minute Mia was crying and then she ran to the girl's bathroom. Collin ran after her  
even though he can't go into the girls' bathroom.  
  
When she got home everything was quiet. That never happened because jack always played his guitar with his friends, Meagan will always practice her ballet in her room with the music so high you could be deaf and her dad will always be answering his business call while trying to cook. But today was very quiet. As she went inside to check on everyone her two dogs Brownie and Coco, which was a Dachshund waged there tail her at the living room and she finally found her familly.They were depressed like Lola. Whats wrong? Are you guys okay? Did someone die? Lola asked. Meagan replied Lola, you ask some much questions Meagan, honey let me handle this. Lola dad said. Well Lola, you know how your mother had a brother? You mean Uncle Dewey?? Lola answered. Yeah, Um....How should I say this.........His missing. Lola's dad finally said it. UNCLE DEWEY IS MISSING???? Lola bursted.  
  



End file.
